Serendipity
by beachmomma77
Summary: Sometimes, in the middle of chaos, fate rewards you with a silver lining. A/N: Written for HP Drizzle Fest 2017


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Written for HP Drizzle 2017. Special thanks to gracelessglory for being a wonderful beta.

xxx

"Avada Kedavra!"

The cold voice of Voldemort rang in her ears as she saw a green light shoot out of the tip of the Dark Lord's wand and straight unto her best friend - the boy who lived - and watched as he fell to the ground, his eyes staring blankly at the sky.

"Nooooo!"

Hermione bolted upright in bed and surveyed her surroundings, her hand on her chest to calm herself.

'It's just a dream. Harry is alive," she thought to herself, as she rose from the comfort of her bed and quietly padded to the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of tea, like she always did whenever she had nightmares.

With a hot cup of chamomile tea on hand, the willowy brunette made her way to her nook by the large picture windows of the kitchen. From a distance, she saw lightning streak across the darkness followed by a rolling sound that could only mean it was going to rain again. She sat on the window seat and watched the sky in turmoil, thinking back to the time when she hated the rain.

oOoOo

 _"Confringo!"_

 _Hermione barely managed to dodge the spell Thorfinn Rowle threw at her when the notorious Death Eater caught up with her at the Forest of Dean. Two years into the war and she thought she would've been used to all this fighting by now; only she wasn't. She hated war. She hated what was happening. Most of all, she hated that she had seemingly been left to fend for herself again. It was times like these when she wished she'd stayed closer to Ron and Harry instead of wandering off to look for food. It didn't help that the rain made it difficult for her to navigate her way back to their camp._

 _The Death Eater smiled triumphantly as he made his way to where he saw her jump. Hiding behind a dragon tree wasn't the Gryffindor's wisest move, but it played beautifully to his advantage. He knew the girl he was fighting was none other than the infamous mudblood friend of the boy who lived, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. This was his ticket to move up the Dark Lord's ranks._

 _"Stupefy!"_

 _The burly Death Eater managed to sidestep the spell she had cast. He laughed heartily at her pathetic attempt. "Is that the best you can do?" Rowle sneered as he inched his way closer to where the young Order member was hiding._

 _"And where is your knight in shining armor? Oh, that's right, the lovesick idiot went after you; but you see, I gave the filthy blood traitor what he deserved. You're welcome to join him in the afterlife as soon as the Dark Lord is done with you."_

 _Her eyes shot wide and her knees gave way as she listened to Rowle's pronouncement. 'This can't be true. Ron can't be dead,' she thought, feeling her heart pound against her chest and the tears escape her eyes. She heard footsteps moving closer to her, but she made no effort in moving away, still caught up in the Death Eater's news of her lover's death._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Hermione closed her eyes and hugged her legs close to her chest when she heard the Killing curse being cast. She had heard this a hundred times over the last two years, but somehow, she'd never managed to get used to it. She opened her eyes when she heard a loud thud next to her. It was Rowle - his body slumped lifeless on the cold and wet ground and his eyes staring blankly at her._

 _Suddenly, she felt her chest tighten and her throat begin to constrict. Everything around her was spinning, and a familiar voice calling her name was the last thing she remembered before her world turned black._

oOoOo

Hermione felt tears roll down her face at the memory of Ron's passing. They had only been together for a month when he was murdered. She hadn't gotten around to telling him how much she had loved him nor was she given a chance to show him how much he meant to her. She neither saw his body nor attended his funeral, since she had gone missing after his death - presumably kidnapped by Snatchers; but Harry told her that Ron had died protecting her and that he fought valiantly until the very end.

She squinted when she saw lightning flash again across the sky, followed by the thunder's loud roar. It was going to rain soon, she sighed. Oh, how she used to hate the rain.

oOoOo

 _The pitter-patter of raindrops as they hit the window woke her. She tried to move, but her whole body was sore. She groaned._

 _"Harry?" she called out hoarsely. "Ron?"_

 _"Sorry Granger, just me around here."_

 _She bolted upright when she heard the all-too-familiar voice of Voldemort's youngest Death Eater, the same one who made her school life a living hell._

 _"Malfoy!"_

 _"In the flesh," the blond Slytherin winked as he continued to approach her with a tray on hand._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _He smirked. "Where exactly is 'here', Granger?"_

 _His question threw her off. She was in their tent, of course!, she thought. Where else would she be?_

 _The willowy brunette narrowed her eyes at him before she decided to look around. Wait a minute, she thought as she looked at the queen-sized bed she currently laid on. This wasn't their tent!_

 _She tried to stand quickly, but she felt a sharp pain in shoot up her body. She winced in pain as he ran towards her._

 _"Would you hold still, Granger?"_

 _"Get away from me!"_

 _"You need to take this -," he started, handing her a cup._

 _"I'm not taking anything from you, you monster!" she hissed, swatting his hand away. She winced as she heard the cup crash to the floor and break._

 _"Dammit, Granger! I should've spent my time doing something else rather than brewing that if I had known you'd waste it!"_

 _"Oh and what exactly was that, Malfoy? Draught of Living Death?"_

 _"No, if you recall that potion is clear," he pointed out. "I brewed a Restorative Potion. In case you're interested to know, you've been out for three days, Miss Know-it-all!"_

 _Three days, she gasped. Suddenly, the memories of what had transpired in the Forest of Dean flooded her mind - memories of her running for her life as a Death Eater chased her around the forest, of barely missing the blasting curse he'd sent her way, of hiding behind the trunk of a big dragon tree, praying for someone to save her… Hermione shook her head._

 _"Rowle -"_

 _"Is dead. I was able to get to him before he reached you," Draco said._

 _"And Ron…"_

 _The young Death Eater paused and then turned to make his way out of her room, hoping he didn't have to answer her question._

 _"Rowle told me he killed Ron. Malfoy, is that true?"_

 _Draco sighed, his shoulders slumped as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Granger. Truly, I am," he said, his back to her. "Get some rest. I'll answer all your questions later."_

 _He hadn't made it past the threshold of her bedroom when he heard her sob. It was a sound that haunted him throughout that rainy night._

oOoOo

The sound of the wind blowing hard against her window brought her back to her senses. She watched the branches of the trees dance against the steady rhythm of the wind. It wasn't going to take long until it started to rain, Hermione thought as she took a sip off her cup of tea. Yes, she knew it was going to rain soon because she'd lost count of the number of times she sat by the window and watched.

oOoOo

 _"Why am I here, Malfoy?"_

 _Draco shifted uncomfortably on the floor where he opted to sleep since she laid on his bed. It'd been a month since she'd awakened from her coma. A month, she thought - four weeks since she'd last seen Harry, and thirty days since she'd lost Ron._

 _Living with a Death Eater in the middle of nowhere during the war was the last thing she'd ever thought of doing. At first she threw a fit and demanded he let her go. She fully expected an argument and she was ready to meet him head on; but he did something that the Gryffindor Princess did not expect - he dealt with her with as much patience as a saint. Soon, they'd come to an unspoken agreement to coexist peacefully. He provided her protection while still working as one of Voldemort's trusted Death Eaters; she provided him with care, healing his wounds when he arrived at the cottage from a raid. He provided her with answers to her never ending questions; she provided him with intellectual conversation to keep him sane. Yes, it was a seemingly amicable arrangement and there were days when she even enjoyed his company. Tonight, however, wasn't one of them._

 _"Go to sleep, Granger!"_

 _"I can't," she whined._

 _"What's the matter now?"_

 _She sat up in bed. "You see, I've been thinking -"_

 _"Oohhh… have you, Princess?" he sneered. "Granger, I'm tired and I have a long fucking day tomorrow. I really would like to get some sleep."_

 _"I'm not really your prisoner, am I?"_

 _"Oh fuck me! What do you want to hear?"_

 _"The truth," she said._

 _"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," he shot back. "Take a wild guess."_

 _"Well, I'm not your prisoner," she said flatly._

 _"We've established that."_

 _"Alright then, you brought me here and healed me on purpose. Why?"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _She huffed. She hated that he pushed her a lot. "I don't know, Malfoy. Why don't you tell me?"_

 _"Like I said, you wouldn't believe it if I told you," he quipped._

 _She bit her lower lip. "What is so unbelievable you'd think I'd say it was ridiculous?"_

 _"Beats me, Granger. I don't know how your mind works."_

 _"Do you like me?"_

 _"What?" he sputtered from where he lay, and sat up to stop his coughing fit._

 _"Well?"_

 _"You're serious! That was actually a guess!" he exclaimed before he broke into fits of laughter._

 _Hermione was taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor. How could anyone go from annoyed to entertained in less than a minute… and at her expense too? She cleared her throat. "If you're done laughing, Malfoy…"_

 _"I can't stop, Granger," he breathed in between fits of laughter. "You actually thought I brought you here because I like you?"_

 _She could feel her face heat up. Hermione was positive she was about four shades redder. How could she have thought of a stupid idea like that anyway?_

 _"That's not just unbelievable, Granger - that's IMPOSSIBLE! I bet only the Weasel was crazy enough to like you. I mean, I wouldn't touch you with a twenty foot rod!"_

 _That was it. She grabbed his wand and pointed it at him. "I get it, Malfoy!" she hissed, her hands shaking as she jabbed his chest with one end of the wand. "Now shut up!"_

 _"Granger, give me my wand back!"_

 _She wanted to throw a hex at him. A bat-bogey wouldn't hurt… or maybe even a Stupefy - but that would be beneath her. Slowly she rose from her bed, threw the wand at him and walked out the door with as much grace as her shattered ego allowed._

 _"Where are you going?" she heard him call out as soon as she left the room. She rolled her eyes and chose not to glorify with his question with a response. He'd already hurt her a lot without even trying, she thought. She wasn't about to sit around while he laughed at her some more._

 _The click on the door told him she'd gone outside. Holy shit, he thought as he heard the wind howl and the thunder rumble across the sky. He bolted out the door as soon as he heard the rain splash against the window of his little cottage._

 _"Granger!" he called as he threw the front door open, his heart slamming against his chest._

 _"Come to insult me some more?"_

 _Draco felt he was about to sag against the doorframe when he saw the willowy brunette standing on the porch, her back to him. He could tell she was crying, as he watched her shoulders shake. He also knew it was his fault._

 _"Well?"_

 _He finally caught his breath, but chose not to respond. Carefully, taking measured steps, he made his way to where the Muggle-born witch stood, her back still towards him. He heard her gasp when he held her shoulders and pulled her against his chest._

 _"I took you here at Potter's request. I asked him to spare my mother; he asked me to keep you safe, especially if something should happen to him or Weaselbee," he whispered against her hair. Another gasp escaped her lips and he knew it meant what he had warned her about earlier._

 _"I told you it was hard to believe," he chuckled as he slowly moved his hands down the sides of her arms until he reached her waist. He then turned her around. "But I think you're right about something, Granger."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really," he nodded as he leaned over and rubbed his nose against hers. "Maybe I do like you," he breathed as he captured her lips with his, slanting his mouth hungrily over hers. He didn't realize how much he'd wanted this woman until that moment - there, at his safehouse in the middle of nowhere, under the pouring rain._

oOoOo

She sighed when she heard the sound of the rain against her window. Taking another sip, Hermione watched the glossy pattern of the landscape outside as the rain unceasingly drenched it, just like it had done that fateful day in May.

oOoOo

" _We've talked about this, Granger. You are NOT going to fight!"_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes, as she had always done whenever he was being unreasonable. The war had dragged on for a few months more, during which time, she convinced him to let her help Harry search for the remaining Horcruxes. Now that they were down to the last Horcrux, she knew that the war would end soon, and that she'll have to fight alongside her best friend. It was inevitable; yet, every time she brought up the topic, Draco would either dismiss it or give her a million reasons not to take up her wand and fight. Tonight, he chose to argue._

 _"You decided that for me," she refuted, as she poured tea into his cup. "Harry needs me, Draco - the Order needs me!"_

 _"No they don't! There's more than enough of them ready to go to battle."_

 _"More than… Are you out of your mind? They've lost Mad-Eye, Justin and Charlie! They need me," Hermione pointed out._

 _"They've got the entire Hogwarts population at their disposal -," he raised his voice slightly._

 _"Hogwarts? You're mental!" she countered, raising her voice as well to match his. "Draco, most of those people are kids like you and I!"_

 _"Well, I'm fighting in this war!"_

 _"You had no choice!"_

 _"Granger, are you even listening to yourself? You're being absurd!" Draco asked incredulously, slamming his hand on the table._

 _"What is so absurd about wanting to fight for what I believe in?"_

 _"What if you get killed?"_

 _"Well, then I will die fighting -"_

 _"What about me then?"_

 _Hermione stared at the blond pureblood prince, as she tried to slow down her labored breathing. She had been so focused on winning the argument, she had just noticed the tears that stained his cheeks and the fact that he shook from holding back what he felt._

 _"Draco -"_

 _The young Death Eater stood abruptly and stormed out the cottage, just like he always did before either of them could say something hurtful. He'd often stay away for a few hours and come back in the middle of the night. He'd whisper a drunken apology, as he slipped under the covers with her and sleep with her wrapped in his arms._

 _She should've been used to it by now. They'd been living like this for half a year and they must've had an argument at least twice a week - thrice on a particularly trying week - but she could never get herself to relax when he was away. She laid in bed that night, taking comfort in knowing that he'll be by her side when she awakens…_

 _Only this time, he didn't come back in the middle of the night, nor did he show up the next morning. Hermione paced around nervously, waiting for news - any news about his whereabouts. She hated the way she'd gone from loathing him to looking out for him, she hated not knowing where he was, and most of all, she hated how he managed to worm his way into her heart._

 _She sat by the fireplace that evening, cradling a hot cup of tea while reading a note that Harry had sent to her earlier that day for the thirty-second time. 'Malfoy's here, piss drunk. Will send him home when he's sober. Blame the twins.'_

 _A loud crack distracted her from her thoughts. Before she was able to register who it was, she had been grabbed from her seat and pushed against the wall. She barely managed to gasp before she felt his mouth moving hungrily over hers. He murmured his apology over and over as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck. She moaned and laced her fingers through his hair._

 _"I still think your decision to join the Order is foolish," he said hoarsely as he continued to plant kisses on her neck._

 _Her eyes widened upon hearing his words, and she pushed him slightly to get a good look at him. "Does this mean I get to go?"_

 _"I still think it's foolish," he grumbled, defeated._

 _"Staying with you when I could've gone back with Harry is foolish," she teased._

 _"No, I think that's probably your defining moment," he corrected and cocked an eyebrow at her._

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _He smiled briefly before he looked at her sternly. "Granger, you know we won't be on the same side when we go to battle. Not yet, at least."_

 _"I know," she nodded and leaned over to rest her head at the crook of his neck._

 _"I won't let anyone near you though," he said. "You can bet your life on that."_

 _"Malfoy?" she whispered._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Won't you take me to bed already?"_

 _He chuckled. "Silly bint!" he said as he carried her inside their room and closed the door._

oOoOo

Hermione adjusted her dressing robe as she felt the wind blow stronger. The storm was upon them, she thought as she watched the clouds moving fast across the sky. The wind howled against the trees and it made her shiver. It sounded just like the werewolves did during their last encounter.

oOoOo

" _Hermione, get back!"_

 _She ran as fast as she could back to Neville and Ginny. Hogwarts had been under attack by Voldemort and his army, and Harry and Hermione barely made it back in time to fight. The Muggle-born witch along with Neville and Ginny were on a mission to find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. As they made their way through the third floor corridor however, they came face to face with Fenrir Greyback and three other werewolves._

 _Just as she was a few feet away from her friends, the vicious werewolf landed in front of her._

 _"Where do you think you're going, my pet?"_

 _Hermione pointed her wand at him, daring him to attack. She braced herself for his attack, her heart pounded so hard, she could actually hear it. From her peripheral, she could see Neville helping Ginny fight the last two werewolves standing._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _A flash of green light blinded her for a moment before she saw the werewolf fall on his face._

 _"I don't particularly wish to have cubs with you, Granger."_

 _She glared at the arrogance of the person who saved her. "Lycanthropy can't be passed on from mother to child, you know!"_

 _"Oh," the handsome blond said. "Should I have let him bite you then?"_

 _"You wouldn't," she hissed._

 _"Hermione and Malfoy?" Neville exclaimed as he approached the couple with Ginny._

 _"Short answer, yes," Hermione said, pulling her lover to tag along with them. "Long answer, l will tell you later. Now let's go find the diadem!"_

 _"Best to stay alive for that then," Neville retorted as the four made their way to the Room of Requirement._

 _Finding the diadem was easy; losing someone he'd considered a friend was not. Draco came to that realization as he stunned Vincent Crabbe and left him to die in the Fiendfyre he created at Room of Requirement. His silence as they flew on the Nimbus 2001 they'd managed to summon told Hermione all she needed to know. She wrapped her arms around her lover's waist tightly and planted a kiss on his shoulder. He looked straight ahead, wanting to leave the area as soon as possible._

 _"He was my friend," he said somberly._

 _"I know," she replied, planting another kiss on his shoulder._

 _"I wish I could've saved him when I had the chance."_

 _"There was nothing else you could've done," Hermione told him. "He made his choice."_

 _"If you two lovebirds are done, we've got to find Harry!"_

 _Draco glanced sideways to give Neville a murderous look before he look straight ahead once again. "I'll save you a seat at the party, Longbottom," the blond Slytherin drawled before he sped off, leaving Neville and Ginny on their trailing behind them._

 _They descended at the Great Hall and were welcomed by the sight of fallen friends and Death Eaters. Hermione felt tears threatening to fall as she and Draco walked along each of the dead bodies, pausing shortly if they came by someone they knew. After taking a few steps forward, the willowy witch gasped and sagged beside him. Lying lifeless beside each other were Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks._

 _"It can't be -" she cried as Draco held her closer._

 _He looked at the couple, who looked as though they were reaching out to one another before they perished. Draco bowed his head in reverence to his fallen Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He'd never gotten around to tell him that he was practically the best Professor they had. His gaze moved to his fallen cousin. Hermione had told him a lot about her, and somehow he wished he'd gotten to know her too._

 _"Draco!" He looked up and saw Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson running towards him. "Draco, thank Merlin you're alive… and with the Mud-"_

 _"I'd prefer you don't say it," the snarky Malfoy heir said, leering at his former housemates "Granger, you know Nott and Parkinson."_

 _"Are you together now?" Pansy asked incredulously._

 _"Why does everyone have that reaction?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Have you seen my mother?"_

 _The two Slytherin students shook their heads, to Draco's relief. "The Dark Lord gave Potter only an hour before they start attacking again," Theo told them, tears escaping his eyes. "They spared no one, Draco - Pansy's father raised his wand on her… Her father! He thought she was against Voldemort just because she stayed in this bloody school! I had no choice, I had to kill him."_

 _Draco shook his head. "Then I wouldn't be surprised if my father turns against me," he said, taking Hermione's hand. "Because I'm going to fight with the Order."_

 _Pansy stared wide-eyed at her oldest friend, her mouth hung open. "Excuse me?"_

 _Theo heaved a heavy sigh, and nodded. "If you're fighting with Granger's team, I've got your back," the usually reserved Slytherin declared. "I'm fighting with you."_

 _"What? You can't leave me alone, you two!" Pansy whined, frowning. "Alright then, I'm fighting too."_

 _A Sonorus rang throughout the castle and prompted them to run to the courtyard. They stood side by side one another as they watched Voldemort walk across the quad with his Death Eaters in tow. At the far end, Hermione caught sight of Hagrid carrying a limp and seemingly lifeless body. Draco sensed her panic and held her hand tightly._

 _"Your beloved Harry Potter is dead. You see, poor miserable ones, he was just a boy - an ordinary boy whom you put so much faith in," the Dark Lord said. "He's no more. I urge you now to come join me… or suffer a painful death."_

 _Silence filled the courtyard as the onlookers - Order members, staff and students - watched in terror as Hagrid revealed Harry's body._

 _"Noooo!"_

 _Draco grabbed Hermione, who shook frantically, fighting his grip._

 _"Draco," the Dark Lord said. "Don't you think you're on the wrong side?"_

 _"Draco, come here."_

 _The blond rebel took a deep breath as he looked straight at his father, who urged him to move to their side. His mother had a different look in her eyes however. A look he understood as resignation._

 _"Draco…" his father called again._

 _Draco squared his shoulders and took Hermione's hand in his. "No, Father. I believe this is the right side," he responded._

 _Voldemort laughed cynically amidst the audible gasps that echoed throughout the courtyard. "Foolish boy… Falling for a Mudblood," he said coolly. "I'm sure Nagini will be more than happy to dispose of you."_

 _The former Death Eater shivered at the mention of the snake's name. He'd witnessed how she took out Charity Burbage right in front of all of them at his home. As if on cue, they heard a hissing sound fast approaching. Hermione took aimed her wand and fired at the sinister boa._

 _"Just as foolish as your lover, Mudblood. Nothing can stop Nagini -"_

 _"Except this!"_

 _The crowd watched in silence as Neville pulled a sword from the Sorting Hat and slashed the snake's head. A bright light appeared as the snake's head was severed from its body, and Voldemort staggered a few steps back._

 _Rodolphus Lestrange was first to aim his wand at Neville. He cast a spell, which Ginny managed to block. Soon, the Death Eaters were dueling with the students and the Order members once again._

 _"Don't touch the boy!" Bellatrix screamed over the group of Death Eaters as she walked across the yard unaffected. "My stupid nephew is mine to deal with!"_

 _"Don't you even dare, Bella!"_

 _"Cissy," the Dark Lord fanatic cooed at her younger sister. "I'd hate to kill you, but it looks like I may have to-"_

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _A green light hit the dark-haired witch and Narcissa watched as her sister fell to the ground, her eyes looking lifelessly at her._

 _"And that should teach you not to threaten my wife!"_

 _Narcissa sagged against her husband, who immediately led her to safety. "Find Draco, Lucius. Find our son and protect him!"_

 _As absurd as his wife's request was, Lucius knew better than to argue. With a nod, he disappeared into the crowd to fight and search for Draco._

 _The Dark Lord threw Killing Curses mercilessly at anyone who got in his way. When he reached the other side of the courtyard where the youngest Weasley was currently standing, Harry jumped to his feet, to Hagrid's surprise._

 _"That's enough, Riddle! This is between you and me."_

 _The Dark Lord halted at the sound of his voice and turned to face his young nemesis. "Have you come to die again?" he mocked before he raised his wand. "Very well. Avada Kedavra-"_

 _"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, as his wand locked with Voldemort's. A bright light surrounded the two wizards as they dueled to the death._

 _Around them, the Order members and students continued to battle with the Dark Lord's army. Theo and Pansy teamed up with George Weasley as they fought against an army of half-giants, while Neville and Luna dueled with Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Hermione and Draco were caught in the middle of dueling three of the most notorious Death Eaters in the ranks._

 _As Draco fired the Killing Curse at Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov snuck up from behind and raised his wand at the young rebel._

 _"Confringo!"_

 _Draco glanced back to see Dolohov's body explode before him. He winced at the sight of his former teammate's sorry state._

 _"Granger, can you pick something less messy the next time you save my life?"_

 _Hermione stared at him wide eyed and raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome, Malf-" she was about to retort when they both heard someone cast the Killing curse near them. Draco immediately tackled his Muggle-born girlfriend to save her in case it was directed at them._

 _The couple opened their eyes and saw Lucius Malfoy standing in front of a fallen Avery. Draco quickly sat up, clutching his wand and looked at his father defiantly._

 _"Have you come to finish me off?" he asked. "You have to kill me first before you kill her."_

 _The older Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I would but your mother will never forgive me. Get up, both of you. And try not to -"_

 _"Confringo!"_

 _Lucius dove as Hermione pointed her wand at his direction and fired a spell, which he then saw hit the last of the werewolves who was about to pounce at the older man. After he muttered his thanks, he helped his son and his Muggle-born girlfriend to their feet. The sky darkened as the three of them made their way back to the Great Hall, where Narcissa was waiting. As they drew closer, a loud cheer erupted from the courtyard, and from where they were standing, Hermione saw Harry standing above the lifeless body of the Dark Lord._

 _Draco spun Hermione around to face him, just as the rain started pouring. She'd never loved the rain until today. It was over - the war was finally over, he kept repeating as he held her blood-stained face with both hands and pulled her closer until her forehead touched his. They stayed that way for a little longer - his arms around her, holding her just as tightly as she was holding him. They had both made it alive, and that was all that mattered for now._

oOoOo

Hermione felt the window seat dip with the weight of the new person who'd come to join her. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her swollen belly.

"Bad dream, love?"

She smiled as she felt her husband rest his chin on the crook of her neck. "Yes, but you're here now," she said. "It's gonna be okay."

"It should be," he replied, his voice still thick from slumber. He chuckled when he felt her stomach move. "The baby's awake."

"Yes, he is," she said, moving her hand over his.

"Have you thought about my suggestion?"

"Yes," she replied as she glanced sideways at the dashing blond, who was looking at her curiously. She smiled. "Scorpius Malfoy? I think it's perfect."

Draco flashed her a dazzling smile and planted kisses at the side of her neck, the kind she loves the most. "You know, Granger, for once, I think you're right," he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed by her husband's jest while he continued laughing. She rested against his hard chest, his arms still holding her securely. She never once thought she'd end up like this, but then they say Serendipity happens.

This was hers.

The end.


End file.
